The Trinity
by Klenevieve
Summary: This story picks up right where Klaus left them, this is a spin off series of my own. This is for my Tristan, Lucien, and Aurora fans. Since this picks up where Klaus left them, the first few chapters are all about spanking. Then it will move onto the summer spent with the Trinity. Warning: Spanking
1. Chapter 1

When we landed Nik got a taxi. He decompelled me before texting. We got out at a hospital. I was surprised when Tristan and Aurora appeared. I took a step back.

"Hello Lucien, Klaus." Tristan greeted.

"Yes, nice to see you." Nik replied. "Lucien is back. Did Aurora tell you what I told her?"

" _Quite_. Now if you will excuse Lucien, my sister, and I we will be on our way."

"Tristan-" I began, trying to wheedle my way out of what I knew was coming.

"Silence Lucien." Tristan ordered. He grabbed my forearm and we vamped away from Klaus and into a house. There he sat me in a chair followed by forcing Aurora into a chair. Apparently, we were _both_ in trouble.

"Tristan, if you give me a minute to explain-" He gave me a dark look and I looked away from him. I know that look. He's about ready to throw one or both of us over his lap.

"I don't want any excuses from either of you." I looked back at him sullenly. He had his arms behind his back, hands together at the lower part of his back. Aurora shot up but was shoved back in her chair.

"What did _I_ do?" She demanded, almost screaming.

"Well you murdered those monks so you could come to New Orleans when it was obvious you were strictly not to. Then you teamed up with Lucien to kill our sires. You also poisoned Lucien's witch who could have been useful to find out what was really going on with Lucien. Need I remind you what you did Lucien?" I glared at him.

"No, actually I think I quite understand what I 'did'."

"Well then. On to business. Since you two have been unruly children, I have no choice but to punish you. As such you will both be grounded for a whole week, starting tomorrow of course. Today I would suggest catching up on your feeding schedule because you won't be getting any blood for two weeks. Any consumption of blood will result in an added lesson on disobedience. You will both be receiving five lessons. Not in the same day, though. I do not wish to be cruel. You have a week, seven days, to choose from. As I have said, you both will receive five lessons. You two need not choose the same day. Lesson five, however, will have to be agreed upon the date by both of you. If you do not agree which day to receive lesson five, then I shall deliver lesson five on Sunday. Finally, lesson five cannot occur before the other lessons. We will be going in sequential order. I suppose the both of you know how to count?" He waited for an objection, when he got none since we could both count to five, he continued. "Am I understood?" This time he wanted a 'yes'. This reminded me of the time, the only time we 'misbehaved' as bad as we 'have' was when Tristan grounded Aurora and left her in a building and I went and rescued her, killing the guards he'd left. We couldn't sit for weeks afterward.

I stood up to get in his face, while he didn't flinch a bit. "I will _not_ abide by these silly little rules you make anymore, Tristan! You lost all the authority you had over me when I stopped being your servant!" He flipped me around and delivered three swats to my rear. I hissed more in surprise than the pain.

"You're right about one thing Lucien. You are not my servant any longer. You are in fact something much more dear." He delivered another three swats to my bottom. Then he flipped me around and looked me in the eye. "You are my little brother. Something much more dear to me than a servant boy." To emphasis his point, he delivered a kiss to my forehead. "Sit." I sullenly obeyed him. "Am I understood?" He asked again.

"And if we refuse, dear brother?" Tristan returned Aurora's bright smile with one of his own smiles.

"Then I will simply have to give you both a lesson right now while still planning on the original five lessons as well." Aurora and I looked away, blushing. We had no choice. I met Aurora's gaze and she sighed.

"Fine. I understand."

"Without the tone please, dear sister, otherwise I think you're being sarcastic."

"I understand Tri." Tristan looked at me.

"What about you Lucien?" I glared at him, huffing.

"I understand, my liege." Tristan was not amused.

"Lucien!"

"I get it Tristan." I replied. He gave me a warning look before lighting up.

"Very well. I'll allow the two of you to decide if you want to feed before these two weeks without blood. I suggest you take advantage." With that he planted about twenty blood bags on the table. Aurora and I got up and approached the blood bags, knowing it was best to feed now than regret it later.

"You do understand what Tristan said, right?" I asked Aurora when we were alone in the room.

"Five lessons, seven days." She replied. I sighed. Obviously not.

"What is seven minus five?" I asked absent mindedly, determined not to make Aurora think I was calling her stupid.

"The answer is two Lucien. Like the two of us."

"Oh! So we have only two days for a break during the whole week." Her eyes widened.

"That is _so_ unfair." I smirked.

"I know." She rolled her eyes.

"There's nothing we can do about it though. Tri will just send the Strix after us."

"Unless we kill the Strix."

"Good luck." She replied. I sighed, leaning back as I continued to feed. "We can't even stand up to him together." She shivered. "Remember last time?" I grimaced.

"I'd like to _not_ think about painful memories really. Especially at this point in time." I replied. "So… you killed my witch."

"Yes. I didn't like what she told me."

"Nik has a worse temper than you, yet he didn't kill her, despite how many times he abused her."

"Oh poor Lucien, what will you do without your fortune teller."

"She was more than a fortune teller, Aurora." I retorted. "We're getting off track. If we only have two days for a break, then much of the week Tristan will be-"

"Wait if there's only two day break, much of the 'lessons' will be taking place on the same day!"

"Yes, that too." I replied, happy she was beginning to think and understand what Tristan had told us.

"And we're not allowed to skip about the numbers, we have to go in order."

"Yes."

"So much for it _not_ having to be on the same day. Tristan is being totally unfair about this!"

"So much for that indeed."

"I'm going to go tell Tristan how unfair he's being!" She looked at me, giving me a beautiful smile. "Will you join me?"

"Of course, he's more likely to change his mind if the both of us complain." I replied sarcastically. If anything we'd just get scolded. With that she turned and walked out the room, a blood bag in hand "Rora!" I called after her. She poked her head in.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked.

"Neither of us are." I replied. "Tristan won't care. He'll consider it rebellion he needs to squash."

"So what? We're just supposed to take it?"

"Pretty much. We can't run from it, we can't fight it. Consider it a problem we have to face. I don't want you getting in trouble with your older brother."

"You worry too much."

"You're acting just like your sire." I grumbled. She completely ignored me and her head was gone. Meaning she's gone to find her brother. I grabbed half of the rest of the blood bags and went to find a room to claim as my own. I'd love to go back to my pent house but that's all the way in New Orleans. Where Klaus will probably just take me back to Tristan. What type of sire is that? I for one thought we were friends.

It took a while but I finally found a room to claim and sat down on the chair, drinking my share of the blood bags. I was taking advantage of the ability to sit, and the ability to feed. What was it he had said about being grounded? Could I leave or was I grounded? It started tomorrow!

I quickly drained the blood bags before going out to find prey and feed. This way I could also take advantage of the freedom I had right now.

…

I'd been called back by Tristan to the house for dinner and I couldn't look him in the eye at all, knowing what was to come. I noticed that not even his sister could look him in the eye, instead she just looked sullenly off into the distance.

"How has your day been, Aurora?" Tristan asked. Aurora huffed.

"It was great, Tristan, until I heard what you had to say before lunch."

"I understand your sulkiness sister, but surely it couldn't have ruined your whole day?" Rora just pouted. Tristan then looked at me. "What about you Lucien? How has your day been?" I cringed my eyes closed before calming down enough to answer.

"Awful. I was powerful and now I'm not." I replied simply.

"Tristan?" Aurora said, speaking up of her own accord for once during dinner. We both looked at her, I was surprised. Tristan was happy. "You know how you can brighten my day?" She asked. Tristan suddenly looked suspicious.

"What might that be dear sister?" Tristan asked.

"If you say that you changed your mind about the next two weeks and instead take Lucien and I to the movies." She replied. Tristan gave a stern frown.

"How could I simply change my mind about punishing bad behaviour and instead rewarding it?"

"You could take us to see a movie we hate."

"This would not be as effective at deterring further abhorrent behaviour."

"Well what if it was just Lucien?"

"No." He said simply. I turned my head and glared at the lit fireplace.

"What if it's just me?"

"No." He said again. Rora batted her eyes and gave a dazzling smile, something that would have me say yes to anything she was begging for.

"Not even for me? Your favourite, dearest, youngest, sweetest, adoring, caring, sister?" She asked. Tristan smiled.

"No. Not even for my favourite, dearest, youngest, sweetest, adoring, caring, sister." I perked up.

"What about for me?" I asked.

"No."

"What if I were to ask if I could take Aurora's punishment?"

"I would have to tell you no."

"What if I offered to take Lucien's?" Rora asked.

"Again, I would have to say no. Are we done bartering now?" He asked.

"Not until you agree." I heard Tristan become more stern toward her.

"Perhaps I should send you to bed without a full stomach."

"Tristan." Rora complained. With that Tristan moved on.

"Since you won't be able to change the day you choose when that day comes, I would like to know if either of you would like to choose Monday." When Aurora opened her mouth to complain and I finally looked up at him to retort, he went on. "Or we could have a short lesson tonight." I looked down, blushing and Aurora went quiet.

"I- I would like Monday." She said hesitantly when we were getting dessert.

"Are you sure?" Tristan asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Very well. What about you Lucien?" I glared at him.

"I'd rather wait, if it doesn't bother you all that much." He pulled my dessert away from me.

"I don't mind, however, I think it time you went to bed. You two have already been warned about your behaviour." I stared at him obstinately.

"I actually don't feel that tired."

"It wasn't a request."

"Oh, so it's a decree?" Before I knew it, I was out of my chair and my bottom lightly stung. I let him turn me to face him.

"That is only a taste of what you'll be receiving if you don't. Go. To. Sleep." He delivered a swat with each of the three words he said. He released me slowly and I headed out of the dining room and walked up the stairs to my room where I set a bath of cold water before getting in. Sad thing really. Vampires don't get cold.

When my bath was over, I got out and angrily pulled on pyjamas and got into bed on my stomach, head turned to the wall against my bed. I noticed the light flicked on for a minute before flicking back off. I heard footsteps and quickly closed my eyes. I felt a soft, gentle kiss placed atop my head and then I heard the footsteps fading before the door closed and the footsteps were gone.

I rolled over onto my back.

This week was going to be _hell_.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the kitchen with Lucien and saw Tristan already waiting for us. There was a Strix member cooking breakfast. We were to be having eggs, pancakes, bacon, and sausage. I sat down, close to Lucien, knowing what was going to happen today, and that I couldn't change it.

Tristan smiled at us. "Good morning you two."

"Good morning, Tri." I replied, not looking at him.

"Good morning Tristan." Lucien replied. The rest of the time went by quietly until we were given our breakfast to eat. We were given orange juice and Tristan handed over even more blood bags.

"Rory, I suggest you drink up because after breakfast, you won't be getting blood for two weeks, as we agreed. Lucien, you can still feed, until you decide to take your first lesson."

"I've decided, against my better judgement, to say I would like Tuesday as my… _first…_ lesson." I looked at him, surprised.

"I would like my second lesson to be tomorrow too."

"Very well then. Enjoy your breakfast." Tristan said, going quiet as he started his own breakfast. I followed suit slowly and Lucien began to feed with his own breakfast. When I had no choice but to get up, seeing as Lucien and I had finished up the blood bags Tristan had provided, I stood and Tristan quickly stood too. "Let's get started Aurora." Tristan said, grabbing my arm. He quickly turned his gaze to Lucien. "I would like to remind you that you are not permitted to leave the house this week. Do so, and you can expect an extra dose of discipline." He led me out of the kitchen and upstairs and into my bedroom.

"Tristan-"

"Shush." He stated, he sat down and pulled me over his lap. "Today your lesson is respect. I'm going to separate your punishment into three different sections today. First I will give you fifty with my hand. Do you understand Aurora?" I couldn't help the pout that came over my face.

"Yes, Tristan, I understand." I felt the first swat land and yelped, cringing. "Ow!"

"I do not appreciate the disrespect you showed me Aurora, I expect that from Lucien more than I do from you. I intend to impress upon you the displeasure I feel for you disrespect and I expect an apology when we are done today. You will have the option of choosing if you want your next lesson tonight, or tomorrow morning. Either way it will be happening. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry Tristan. That was mean of me. But you wouldn't have let me do what needed done otherwise. I promise I wouldn't have done it otherwise."

"That is not my point, Aurora. By the time you are ready for sleep, this lesson will have been properly learned. You are not sorry you disrespected me, you are sorry that you were caught. As it may seem."

"Tristan." I cried as he moved on from my bottom to my sit spots.

"Yes Rory?"

"I'm sorry I killed some of your Strix. I'm sorry I killed the monks. I'm even sorry that I yelled at you."

"And I appreciate hearing it." After a few minutes Tristan moved on to my thighs before finishing up. "Now, I assume you know you are not allowed any blood for the next two weeks?" I frowned.

"Yes Tristan." It hadn't been as bad as I had imagined it would be. Yes, it did hurt. But no, it was just the beginning. I had two more spankings coming up.

"Then I would ask you to go stand in the corner."

"What?!" I yelled at him.

"Unless, of course, you would like more added to your punishment." I quickly got up and went to the corner like I was asked to do. "Five minutes should do well." I heard him say. I sighed as silence descended upon the room. I could hear Lucien feeding himself silly, I could hear some of the Strix watching television or playing pool, I could hear music playing from outside… I could hear my brother's heartbeat inside the room with me. I became bored in a matter of minutes. I laid my head against the corner, sighing again. After a minute or so later I closed my eyes and tried to just relax. It worked a bit and I could feel the pain from my backside slightly residing as time went on. That wouldn't be happening any time soon when Tri actually begins. That was sort of just a warm up. When I sighed a third time, I heard Tri give a disapproving noise so I resoluted to be quiet as possible. "You may come out, sister." I quickly turned from the corner.

"Tristan?"

"Yes Aurora?"

"At least I wasn't as mean as Lucien can be, right?" He shook his head.

"No, sister. That is not the point. Now I will see you at lunch." I blinked as he left.

….

It was time for lunch and I'd become nervous. I had began to dread lunch time. This week is going to be awful. I ate in silence as Lucien continued to feed on blood, drinking himself silly. "Tristan." Lucien said, finally pulling his lips away from his bloody straw.

"Yes, Lucien?"

"I was just thinking." I giggled.

"Alert the media!" I joked. He grinned at me before putting a serious expression on.

"I've decided that I would like to reschedule my first lesson."

"Oh?"

"Yes! I've rescheduled it to Sunday." I couldn't help giggling.

"Actually the latest you can schedule is Wednesday." He said a bit sternly.

"Fine, Wednesday it is." Lucien went back to his feeidng.

"What about you Aurora? Have you decided to reschedule?"

"What would it matter Tristan? It's going to happen one way or the other."

"Though I do admit that being 'grounded' is quite annoying. You have no idea the things you can do in this city." Lucien said.

"I know. I've been here a while." I replied.

"You'd think as a vampire, that these things would happen much faster but I guess when you're dreading something, time happens slower. I should be out having fun! Not stuck in here, doing whatever it is I am doing!"

"I blame Nik." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Blaming your boyfriend, hmm? That's interesting."

"Back off Lucien."

"Make me dear Aurora."

"I'll stake you to the table."

"Very threatening, do another."

"Enough you two." Tristan cut in.

"Fine." Lucien replied.

We finished the rest of our lunch and once again Tristan led me to my bedroom. "Aurora, jeans down." He ordered as he sat. I considered his request before shaking my head in vain hopes he'd change his mind. He just unbuttoned and pulled them down after unzipping. I was quickly over his lap, struggling. "I will let that pass as high from all that blood you had. You will be receiving thirty swats with my slipper and you will tell me why you shouldn't disrespect me. Am I understood?"

"Yes Tristan." I whimpered. I squealed when the first hit came. It was rekindling the flame that Tristan's hand had started. "Tristan, no, stop, please!" I begged as the tenth swat came.

"Then begin. Why shouldn't you disrespect me?"

"Because your my older brother who has my best interest at heart." I cried as I felt the slipper's sole hitting my bottom and the tip came and smacked me too.

"Yes, that's part of the reason. Tell me the other."

"Because you love me and I love you. _Please_ Tristan." I sobbed as he moved to my thighs.

"There's one final part to this sister."

"Because it's rude." I sobbed. Finally Tristan paused.

"Yes Aurora. I'm proud of you. We've two more left and then this part of today's lesson will be over. Are you ready?" I shook my head and Tri began to rub my back, shushing me, comforting me. When I quieted quite a bit, he asked me again and I nodded, knowing they'd come anyway. He delivered them quickly before sitting me up and hugging me to him. I gripped onto him, sobbing. When my cries had gone deaf, Tri stood me up. "Ten minutes in time out and we're finished." I got up and headed for the corner, wiping my face dry.

"I'm sorry Tristan." I whimpered.

When my timeout was over, I turned and gave Tristan a kiss to his cheek and he pulled me into a hug. I spent a lot of time in Tri's arms before I let go and he and departed, he had to go check on Lucien. Lucien better still be in the house or Tristan's going to be mad.

…

I'd been hanging out with Lucien when Tristan called us for dinner. We ate dinner as we talked together and we were about to be finished eating when I heard Tristan speak up. "Lucien, Aurora. For this week, there will be no dessert for after dinner. Next week, I will allow dessert again."

"Oh, great, more punishment." Lucien sassed. Tristan drew himself up, looking right at him.

"Lucien, I have about had it with your attitude. If you do not drop it soon, I will be giving you a refresher course."

"What can't handle not getting the 'respect' you deserve?" Before either of us knew it, Lucien was bent over the table and Tristan was smacking him. I looked away, blushing. "Ah! Ow! Ouch! TristAN!" Just as suddenly, Lucien was facing Tristan. Lucien was shrinking away from Tristan as Tristan grabbed a very firm hold of Lucien's chin.

"I warned you, Lucien Castle. Now go to bed before I give you a bedtime spanking." Lucien gulped, nodding, looking just like a little child that their father or older brother had just scolded publicly. As soon as Tristan let go, Lucien was out of the kitchen. Tristan turned to Aurora. "Come Aurora, it's time to finish today's lesson." Aurora, almost crying herself, got up and followed Tristan to her own room. "Jeans and panties down." He ordered, sitting down on her bed. I obeyed half way but was reluctant to pull down my panties. I bit my lip but Tristan just finished the job for me before laying me over his lap… again.

"Tristan, I really am sorry."

"Thirty five swats with the hairbrush followed by fifteen minutes of corner time and we'll be done. It'll be over soon, Aurora, and then you can go to bed. Then we'll start on lesson two of five tomorrow." I gulped.

"Can't I reschedule?" I asked.

"Yes, you could. Do you want to?" I thought about it before sighing, shaking my head. "No? Very well then. We'll finish this." He began to swat with me with the hairbrush and I immediately started crying. He continued in silence, or as much silence as a spanking allows. I felt the hard back of the brush against my bottom cheeks, middle, and thighs before finally the swats began to land on my sit spots. By the time it was over, I was exhausted. I just laid against Tristan as he comforted me and I slowly fell asleep against his chest as I grew drowsy and finally just couldn't stay awake any longer.

This was going to be a _very_ long week.


End file.
